


My hello!!!

by Doctor_potato



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_potato/pseuds/Doctor_potato
Summary: This is literally basically a hello to achive of Our Own





	1. Literally my Hello to everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Raven Goddess (SilverGoddess19)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGoddess19/gifts).



Hello I'm a new user I know how to say I had so much fun in here for years I never had an account to now so I'm really happy I'm finally got a account **__**cuz I'm glad I get to make stories and that people can read in love and enjoy so hello and I'll be at your service


	2. The human race is toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity is toxic oh so toxic~~~

The world is toxic so so toxic too bad you suck sick toxic so so sick sick why do we even live Alicia no be why that legal aid yes I did this week ever bother me in my living and at all I do I love people so much have anyone I get a little something another. Thank you Mary to Bob and I don't know what to say I have no idea what I put now you understand my day home oh my God my life is so damn good oh my god I'm just a smile again so damn good but I'm on my way what happened birthday is over Amanda's son I feel myself I'm falling down and I don't understand help me God I need someone in my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't come out the way I wanted it to be so I'm so sorry if you can't read it


	3. Song ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to start to write a song

**song title** : ** _shoot me shoot me_**

 

_**Shoot me shoot me come on abused me I don't mind the pain  at all  shoot me shoot me  cut into me I don't mind the pain at all cut me. Gut  me rip out my eyes and ears to I know you don't want to see me so do destroy me as long as you're happy I don't mind at all rip out my lungs and my gut cut my hands and arms in legs for I can't escape you so please cut me cut me, and shoot me to take out my eyes and lungs and all I don't mind you paying on feel as long as you're happy you can use me as long as you're happy you can use me so please ignore my screams of pain and please just stay happy** _ ****__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is....

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short hello


End file.
